


How dare you enchant me!

by stodgysays



Category: Legend (1985), Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: Darkness devises a plan most deliciously evil for his new bride.  Short, but...





	How dare you enchant me!

"I do nothing for your pleasure!"  Lily snarled at her new husband.  The Lord of Darkness filled her goblet with a rich crimson liquid.  Though she was terribly parched, she held strong.

"Drink," he repeated.  He devised a plan most deliciously evil for his new bride.  "Drink."  His voiced soothed through her with pleading sympathy.  She breathed a sigh and brought the goblet to her lips.  Wine flowed in her mouth.  Finding she could stop herself, the wine trickled down her cheek and neck.  Darkness let out a low chuckle.  He walked over and took the cup from her hand and set it down on the ebony table.  A clawed finger traced a line starting from the palm of her tiny hand up her arm slowly  resting on the neckline of her bridal gown.  She found the sensation maddening and arousing at the same time.  The fabric ripped from her shoulder and dropped exposing her perk, left breast.  He lowered his face to her neck and ran his tongue along the drip line of wine stopping at the side of her creamy breast.  Lily shuddered away, but Darkness was there bracing her move with his hand on the small of her back.  She tried to flee only to find herself back in his embrace.   A black desire pooled in her eyes as she pulled his horns down lowering his face to hers.  Her lips softly found his, and then she was lost to his evil charm.  The passionate love making went on for hours until she lay limp in his massive arms.  

He carefully bewitched the wine with a memory enchantment.  Lily would never remember this moment and would relive the intial passion of her wedding night every night.  Darkness would experience his feisty wife's desire at his will. ..until the effects wore off.  Lily realized two consecutive nights playing out the same way and quickly made the connection.  At his request to drink on the third night, Lily immediately obeyed draining the entire cup and gave her Lord husband a knowing smirk.  


End file.
